hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowbar
Mounting (also a crowbar or nail) is one of the most important gameplay items in Hello Neighbor. The Crowbar is an object designed to unscrew nails from pinned boards. It is one of the items needed to open the door to the basement. In Act 1, it's useless. Description It looks like a crowbar with a red handle and grey ends. Alpha 3 has changed the look of the item, now it's more disproportionate. Starting with Alpha 4, the crowbar is initially red-hot. If you pick it up, the object will fall out of the hands of the player with a characteristic hissing sound. To cool it, you need to fill the watering can with water from under the bathtub or sink and start watering the crowbar, or put it there with a magnet. After a few seconds of watering, the mount will cool down. Now it can be picked up and used. The alternative is to wait for it to cool down, or to come across a neighbor, and then return to the subject several times. Starting with Beta 3, only the top of the mount is cooled, and then the mount itself. It also happens more naturally. Location Pre-Alpha Located in a closet in the backyard. After a nightmare with a huge neighbor, you can see on the wall in the garage. Alpha 1 Located in the neighbor's bedroom, under the bed, as well as in the garage. Alpha 2 It is located in the trunk of the main character's car. After training, the subject can be found in the workshop and on the antenna on the roof. Alpha 3 Located on the third floor, in a room under a roof with a blue lamp. The mount hangs on a carnation on a wooden pole. Alpha 4 Located in the same room where it was in Alpha 3. Now it is attached to a torn wire, from which blue flashes of light come. Initially, it is hot and so easy to pick it up. Beta 1-2 In training, the mount can be seen in the trunk of the main character's car. After training, you can find it in the attic (the same as in the previous version). Beta 3 There is no change in learning. After training, the mount is behind bars, in the electric flap, at the top of the room with a platform. The icon in the inventory has changed. Act 1 Located in the studio of the Neighbor, on the top shelf. Act 2 It's in the Lego Man's hand. To take it, you need to put a man on the toilet in the dollhouse and return to the bathroom. Act 3 Nothing has changed since Beta 3. Hide & Seek Stage 3 Located in a burnt-out apartment. Stage 4 Located on the bed, at the bottom of the pond. Secret Neighbor Maybe meet in the garage or in the barn. Hello Guest You can find a few of them in the supermarket. Trivia * Starting with Pre-Alpha, you can unchain the boards from the windows, but with Beta 1 this feature is gone, and in Alpha 3 there is no. * It is quite possible to remove the possibility because someone in Alpha 4 was able to get into the room with a hole and stairs and then to the room with water. * In Pre-Alpha, boards don't have nails. Therefore, to remove the board just need to click the mount on its left button. The board will disappear immediately. * It is not known why the mount is present in Act 1 if there are no boards in this act. Most likely it was added there as a decoration to give the house a similarity to the house of a neighbor from Alpha 2. * It is also useless in Secret Neighbor. * In Pre-Alpha, the main character kept the mounting side, which is being cut nails, to himself. In Alpha 1, the main character kept the mount more natural. Gallery CrowbarAlpha0.PNG|The Location of the Crowbar in Pre-Alpha. BarTh0.PNG|In the second stage of the game in Pre-Alpha. CrowbarAlpha1.PNG|The Location of the Crowbar in Alpha 1. CrowbarAlpha3.PNG|The Location of the Crowbar in Alpha 2. CrowbarAlpha34.PNG|The second Crowbar in Alpha 2, lying on the antenna. CrowbarAlpha35.PNG|The Location of the Crowbar in Alpha 3. CrowbarAlpha4.jpg|The Location of the Crowbar in Alpha 4 - Beta 2. LocationFullGame.png|The Location of the Crowbar in Beta 3 - Full Game. CrowbarGarge2.jpg|The Crowbar in the garage of Nicky Roth's Car. Alpha2HandsCrow.jpg|Crowbar in the hands of Nicky Roth (Alpha 2). 3E3.png|Crowbar in the hands of Nicky Roth (Alpha 3- Full Game). Crowbar_dif.png|Texture Category:Objects Category:Article Stubs Category:This article needs editing. Please check back later. Stub